Murder Most Foul
by Trekkie
Summary: post season 7. the new security chief is murdered
1. Prologue

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Prologue**

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm," Doctor Julian Bashir hummed, as he rode the turbolift after a long day's work. 'Why am I humming?' He wondered. 'Cos Ezri gets back tomorrow,' his subconscious told him. The thought filling his heart with a warm euphoria.

He smiled; he couldn't wait to see her again.

When the lift stopped on his level, he stepped out and walked right into the scantly clad, majestically green Treir.

"Whoa there," catching her before she fell to the ground, "you might knock someone out." He laughed.

"Sorry," She apologized, smiling vivaciously. "What are you so happy about?"

"Defiant gets back tomorrow," he replied.

She smiled wickedly. "Well that's how it works on paper."

"Oh gee, thanks for wrecking my good mood," he laughed. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods anyway?"

Her brow creased in confusion, "neck of the woods?"

"Er... In this corridor."

"Oh...Okaaaay? I'm lost, if you must know. You wouldn't happen to know where Nog's quarters are would you. Quark's got me playing messenger girl." She said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

"Oh sure Treir, just go round that corner and keep walking 'til you come to section Alpha 4, then it's the 3rd on the left."

"Thanks Julian," she smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, then left.

Julian chuckled and then headed on his way.

He was almost at his door when he heard her scream.

-page break-

It was a nice calm shift in OP's. Nothing exciting was happening; everyone was efficiently manning their stations and talking about the latest piece of gossip- were Colonel Kira and First Minister Shakaar really just friends.

Suddenly, "Bashir to OP's, I need a security team and a med team to level 4, section Beta 2 of the habitat ring immediately."

-page break-

Colonel Kira Nerys, having gotten a request from security, found herself walking towards her CMO, who was holding a very distraught Treir. As she drew closer she saw that Treir's face was tear stained.

'Which is never a good idea when wearing that much eyeliner,' she thought.

"What happened?" she inquired.

Julian's face saddened, "over there." He said; indicating the near-by corridor. "Be warned Nerys, it's pretty gruesome."

Kira nodded.

She gave Treir a reassuring smile, as she headed in the direction Julian had indicated, still thoroughly confused.

As she passed two Starfleet security officers; she overheard a snatch of conversation.

"…so much blood."

"Yeah, I mean I didn't like her. But even she doesn't deserve that."

"Nobody does….."

'Oh Prophets please don't let it be what I think it is." She thought desperately as she quickened her pace.

It was.

Lying before her was her Chief of Security and friend Lieutenant Ro Laren.

Dead.

Her body was broken. Her clothing ripped. Her face, frozen in terror. And the blood, oh the blood.

'I'm going to be sick.' She thought.

She remembered the day when she'd first met Laren; she'd thought she was the most annoying woman that she'd ever met. But she'd grown on her, and now we're great friends.

We were great friends.

Oh Prophets, Laren!

As she looked at her best friend's body, she felt a great welling up inside of her. Unable to stand her grief any longer she sank to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. It was a pain she had felt so many times before and was sure to feel many times in the future.

She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her, and she laid her head on her comforter's shoulder.

Oh Laren.

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are hugs!


	2. Chapter 1 Grief

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Chapter 1**

"Autopsy Log Stardate 3535.25. Deceased is a Bajoran female, identified as Lieutenant Ro Laren as confirmed by a DNA scan." Julian Bashir's Voice caught in his throat as he looked down on the dead body of his Friend, so pale, he thought. He took a deep breath. "Deceased's body temperature is 13.256 degrees Celsius, placing preliminary time of death at 1830 hours last night. Scans show 76% blood loss, from wounds to the abdomen, stomach, chest and throat..."

-page break-

"...anyway Prynn's really tired and she leans against the door and it opens, she falls backwards and lands in Nog's arms. So he looks at her, winks and says "howdy Darlin'."

Nog and Prynn blushed bright red. The whole room burst into delighted laughter and it cut right through Julian Bashir. He wasn't laughing, it would've hurt too much. The Defiant had returned 23 hours ago and the Colonel had called an emergency senior staff meeting.

Sitting in the wardroom was Admiral A.J. Akaar, Kira, Bashir, Commander Elias Vaughn, Lieutenant Ezri Dax, Lieutenant Nog, Lieutenant Sam Bowers, Ensign Thirishar Ch'Thane and Ensign Prynn Tenmei.

Their laughter also hurt Kira as she stood at the fore of the table. It hurt so bad she could barely stand it. "All right, quiet down," she said, "lets get started."

Ezri looked around the room, "wait Ro's not..."

"QUIET!" Kira snapped, perhaps a little more forcefully than she had intended. Oh well, she did, at least, have everyone's attention. "Thank you." She took a deep breath. "At 2458 hours the body of Lieutenant Ro Laren was discovered by Trier in a rarely used corridor."

There was a collective gasp. Kira looked around at her crew and saw shock and grief. Even Akaar looked upset and he could barely stand to be in the same room as Laren. Her eyes fell on Dr. Bashir; he was staring at his hands. "Your report Julian."

He looked up. "Lieutenant Ro died from excess blood loss due to multiple stab wounds to the torso, throat and abdomen. Time of death was around 1800 hours. From the blood loss previous to death I would put the attack at around 1730 hours."

The room erupted in noise as everyone reacted at once. Kira knew she should say something to quiet them down, but she didn't have the energy. She sighed, "Quiet please." She said half-heartedly. She was ignored.

"QUIET!" shouted Admiral Akaar. The room was suddenly silent; deathly silent.

"Thank you," said Kira. "You know the drill, as long as the investigation is in progress, this information never leaves this room without my expressed permission. Dismissed."

She sat down and stared at her hands, listening to the shocked mutterings of her senior staff as they left the room.

When they were gone she looked up and was surprised to find her first officer, Commander Vaughn was still sitting at the table. He looked up and met her eyes, "with your permission Colonel, I'd like to tell Captain Picard what's happened."

Kira almost smiled, almost. She knew of Ro's odd relationship with her former commanding officer and how much the good Captain cared for her. She nodded, "of course."

"Thank you Colonel," he said. He then stood up, to leave Kira presumed, but instead he approached her and offered her his arm. "May I walk you to your office?" he inquired. She smiled slightly and accepted his arm, grateful for the support as she was feeling a bit faint.

-page break-

It was a quiet day on the Enterprise-E. The Federations flagship was in the Chikalos system waiting for a rendezvous with the Klingon Bird of Prey D'Than; unfortunately the D'Than wouldn't be arriving for another 2 days.

Captain Jean Luc Picard was BORED!

"Captain?" the voice of Ensign Li broke through his reverie.

"Yes Ensign?"

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Deep Space Nine; it's Commander Vaughn and he's asking to speak with you."

Picard smiled; talking to Elias would certainly cheer him up. "Put it through to my ready room."

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are kittens


	3. Chapter 2 Conversations

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Chapter 2**

Elias Vaughn sat in front of the computer terminal in his office and took a deep breath. "Computer open a long range subspace channel to the USS Enterprise, 1701-D. Request to speak with Captain Picard."

"Acknowledged. Opening channel."

Vaughn sighed, what will I say to Jean Luc? How can I tell him that she's gone?

He took another deep breath; trying to calm his nerves, he couldn't believe she was really gone.

The screen began to flash; Vaughn composed himself and activated the comm channel.

"Onscreen."

Jean Luc Picard's grin faded as soon as he saw his friend's face. It was a face of death.

"Oh God, what's happened?"

"I'm so sorry Jean Luc, it's Laren, she's ... she's..."

Picard nodded; Elias's hesitation told him everything he needed to know, almost everything. "How?"

Elias seemed to go even paler. "She was murdered; no that's not really the right word for it... Mutilated...!"

"Wh..wha..what?" Picard stuttered, his eyes wide. Elias felt instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," he said.

Jean Luc Picard was silent, she's dead, she's gone, he thought. It didn't feel right, she couldn't be, she...

"Jean Luc?" Vaughn's voice broke through his reverie.

"Who?" he said firmly.

"We don't know," Vaughn said sadly. Jean Luc started to say something. "But we're going to find out," he added hurriedly.

Jean Luc nodded, "yeah," he sighed. "Is there going to be a funeral?"

"Of course, "Elias said, glad that his old friend was calm. "I'll forward the details to you when I get them."

"Yes, thank you", said Picard.

They signed off leaving him alone with his thoughts.

She's gone.

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are clouds


	4. Chapter 3

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Chapter 3**

The security office was buzzing as Sergent Etana walked into the room. And why shouldn't it be, their commanding officer had just been brutally murdered.

"All right, people, listen up," Etana commanded. The room fell into an uneasy silence.

"Doctor Bashir has estimated that the attack took place sometime around 1730 hours. Miyazaki, you and Keats take the surveillance footage."

"Yes, sir."

"Burton, take your guys and start looking for a murder weapon. The Doc says single edged blade, approximately 8 inches in length."

"Sir."

"Masters, I want the forensics report on the lieutenants… on… on… on the desk, ASAP!"

Crap! She thought.

"Everyone else is on regular shifts. Also, please remember the public has not been told about this yet; try too keep it that way. Back to work people."

The staff all exited the office and went to work.

Etana sighed and glanced through the door to the chair that had only yesterday belonged to Ro Laren.

-page break-

The lunchtime rush was just over at Quarks bar and Quark was in a terrific mood. There were two reasons for this mood; he'd just made a lot of latinum and…

"I've got a date with Laren tonight"

Treir winced.

"Well… um, she stammered. Her mind involuntarily flooded with images of Laren's body.

"Well um, What? Treir," said Quark, annoyed at having his bliss interrupted.

What do I say? I can't tell him.

"Um, she told me to tell you that, um, she's too busy to come tonight," she invented.

Quarks face fell.

"Why didn't she tell me herself"

"She's really busy"

Quark sighed. "Yeah, security have been acting kinda odd lately." He laughed. "You'd think someone had died"

He walked off leaving Treir alone.

"Yeah, you'd think so," she said to her self.

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are Hungry, Hungry Hippos


	5. chapter 4 Who?

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Chapter 4**

Three days after the brutal murder of Lieutenant Ro, Sergent Etana Kol stood in the wardroom about to address the senior staff. Also present was Admiral Leonard James Akaar.

"Well Sergent," spoke Colonel Kira, "please tell me you have something."

Etana nodded. "I do."

She turned and picked up a remote control. Pressing a button she activated the large computer screen at the head of the room. It showed a display of the DS9 internal security camera grid. She indicated a section.

"This here is the corridor where the body was found. As this area of the station is not heavily trafficked, I'm afraid the security cameras are few."

"That's probably why the killer chose that particular place," commented Ezri Dax.

Etana nodded in agreement.

"We didn't get much, but we did get this."

She pressed a button on the remote and the screen showed video a middle-aged man walking past the camera.

"And 30 minutes later."

The man again. He walked past the camera, returning the way he came. But this time he was covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" "What the hell?" "Bastard!" "Who is he?" How could he?"

"Calm down!" Shouted Kira. "Do we know who this man is, Etana?"

"Yes. Skin, blood and hair collected at the crime scene gave us a DNA profile. His name is Marcus Charles. He's a Federation citizen and former resident of the Everwood colony."

"That's in the Badlands, isn't it?" inquired Prynn Tenmei.

"Yes it is," replied Etana, "colonised twelve years ago and destroyed by the Dominion a year ago, fortunately it was one of only 2 Badlands colonies evacuated by Starfleet, so there were minimal casualties."

"Do we know where Mr. Charles is now?"

"No. He didn't arrive on the station under his own name and we've so far been unable to work out what name he was using. The good news is though; he definitely hasn't left the station, so we will find him."

"Ok, dismissed."

-page break-

Captain Jean Luc Picard sat in his ready room. Only moments ago he'd signed off on a call from Elias Vaughn. A call telling him that his former protégé Ro Laren was dead. Murdered.

Picard ran a hand over his bald head and sighed. He took a deep breath and tried to push back his grief.

As he re-entered the bridge he could feel the eyes of Deanna Troi on him. Which was not a surprise, Deanna was an empath. She could feel his grief.

"What's wrong?"

Picard cleared his throat. "Commander Vaughn called to inform me that late last night Lieutenant Ro Laren was murdered."

"Fuck," exclaimed Will Riker.

"I'm so sorry," said Troi sympathetically. "I know how you felt about her."

"As am I," said Data.

"Do they know who did it?" Inquired Doctor Beverley Crusher, who was on the bridge out of sheer boredom.

"No, they only found the body last night, but Elias said he'd keep us updated."

"Funeral?" asked Riker.

"As soon as they know when, we'll know. Ensign Palmer, set a course for Deep Space 9, best speed. Engage."

-page break-

Later that day Beverley Crusher entered the ship's lounge. She spotted the ships chief engineer across the room, he waved. After retrieving her drink from the replicator headed over to him.

"Hey why so glum, Doc?" He asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Geordi shook his head.

"Jean Luc got a call from Commander Vaughn earlier. Ro Laren is dead."

"What! How?"

"Murdered."

"Fuck!"

The sat in silence.

"Remember that time when you thought Ro and I were dead, but we were just invisible," Said Geordi.

"Yeah we had a funeral and everything."

"Guess we'll be going to her funeral next."

"Yep, we've already changed course for DS9."

Beverley looked at La Forge. He looked very upset.

"We used to talk, you know. When everyone else had gone to bed and we couldn't sleep. We'd talk. We had some good conversations. She told me things that I think no-one else knows."

Geordi smiled. "Wow. I didn't think she talked to anyone much. She must have really trusted you." He paused. "She told me some things too, when we were invisible." He confessed.

"I'll miss her."

"Me too," said Beverly, "she was tough and she made some bad decisions, but she was our friend."

"Not bad decisions, just different ones." Geordi sighed and raised his glass. "To Ro Laren."

"To Ro Laren," echoed Beverley.

And they drank.

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are monkeys with typewriters


	6. Chapter 5 Caught

**Murder Most Foul**

By insanity_fangal (trekkie)

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does ect...

AN: This unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: I'm Australian and we sometimes spell things a little differently, please forgive.

AN 3: Ro Laren is my favourite character, and killing her off hurts me as much as it does you.

AN 4: I've tried to fix most of the grammatical and spelling errors and speech patterns that people have commented on.

-page break-

**Chapter 5**

Colonel Kira Nerys was standing in a turbolift. It was descending towards the Promenade. Sergeant Etana Kol had left a message requesting the colonel come and see her. Hopefully it was news on the murder of the stations security chief Lieutenant Ro Laren.

The turbolift stoped at its destination and the doors swished open to reveal the hustle and bustle of the midday peak on the Promenade. Kira stepped into the fray and began to make her way to the security office.

About halfway there she was intercepted by a very annoying Ferengi businessman.

"Colonel!" Greeted Quark with a huge, false smile.

"Go away Quark," Kira replied.

"Now now Colonel. Can't an old friend just saw hello." He replied throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged the arm off her shoulder and turned to face him. "Get to the point, Quark!"

"Oooh, someone needs a strong drink, you know I just got in a lovely Arteillian Spic..."

"QUARK!"

"Okay, Okay. I was just wondering what you've got Laren doing? Cos I'd swear I haven't seen her in days..." He trailed off noticing the anguished look on the Colonel's face. "Nerys? What?"

"Later Quark," she said pulling away quickly.

-page break-

Ensign Lisa Redding surveyed the empty corridor and tried not to die of boredom.

She yawned.

Patrol duty on the outer ring was the most bor... Hey!

"Stop right there!" She shouted at the man.

He didn't stop. He ran.

She drew her phaser and pursued him.

Tapping her combadge she said, "I'm in the south corridor, BX-159, in pursuit of Marcus Charles. Repeat I am in pursuit of Marcus Charles, I need back up."

She aimed, but he was moving all around, she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Where is he headed?"

"East, towards the number 2 civilian docking pylon."

"Internal transporters are offline and we're about 3 minutes away by foot. Can you stay on him?"

He was pulling ahead of her now.

"I'll try."

She was going to lose him. He was going to get away.

"Shit!"

She'd lost him.

She tapped her combadge again.

"I've los..."

There was a phaser blast nearby.

"Sorry Lisa, can you repeat that?"

"Never mind."

She again raised her phaser and proceeded ahead cautiously.

As she carefully rounded the next corner she saw a woman standing over and unconscious Charles. She had a weapon.

Redding aimed her phaser and called out, "drop your weapon!"

The woman jumped.

"Stand down Ensign," said Colonel Kira.

Redding lowered her weapon and walked to Kira's side.

"How did you get here so fast, sir?" She queried.

"Transporter."

"But Stephens said that the internal transporters were offline."

"I used the Defiant's."

"Oh."

-page break-

With Ro Laren's murderer in custody, a funeral notice was placed on the comnet.

Quark was attempting (in vain) to get Morn to pay something off his tab, when her notice him computer blinking.

'Hmm,' he thought, turning away from Morn, 'perhaps my anti-security program has found Laren.'

He tapped the flashing icon and read the screen.

"A funeral notice?"

He opened the file.

A moment later the glass in his hand fell to the ground and smashed.

-page break-

The bar was closed. This was something that had never happened in remembered history.

Quark, Treir, Nog and Shar sat at a table. Morn Sat on his favourite bar stool, even a death couldn't move him.

Those at the table all had a stiff drink.

Nog sighed, "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you Uncle, but we had to wait until we caught the bastard that did that to her.'

Quark gave his nephew a dirty look and took a large swig of his drink, before shouting, "I'm your uncle. You knew how I feel... felt about her. Treir and I should have been tol..."

"I knew," interrupted Treir.

"You what?"

"I found her."

"Oh."

Treir burst into tears. Quark flinched and patted her hand awkwardly, while he looked to Nog and Shar for help.

Morn moved off his bar stool, crossed to the table and put an enormous arm around Treir.

"That bastard deserves to die, she was a nice lady," he stated.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"Hell yes!" Sniffled Treir.

-page break-

TBC

-page break-

Reviews are skipping ropes


End file.
